Heart Bender
by officalkorra
Summary: AU in which Asami is a famous mover star. A new mover called Heart bender is being created. Bending still exists. What will happen when Korra accidentally auditions for the mover and ends up getting the part? Craziness, humor, and romance will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my first fanfic. Of course it has to be about The Legend og Korra or more importantly Korrasami. Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy**

"Bolin, why do I need to come with you again?" I asked

"Because! You lost the bet and now you have to come with me!" Bolin said for maybe the hundreth time.

"Oh yeah."

"Also I'm so nervous! What if I don't get the part? What if I do bad? I need you here for support!"

"Can't I support you from the entrence?"

"No, Korra!"

I sighed heavily. There was no way I was getting out of this. Bolin really wanted in be in this new mover that Varrick had written and was producing. We were on our way to City Hall where the auditions were taking place. How Varrick managed to convince the president to hold the auditions in City Hall, I will never know, but as long as I don't see president Raiko there (him and I weren't on the best trems right now) everything would be fine.

"We're almost there!" Bolin said way too excited.

I can't believe that he wanted to walk to City Hall. Walk! Why couldn't I just airbend us there or used my glider? All this walking was making my feet hurt. How could Toph possibly do this without shoes?

"What are you even auditioning for?" I asked.

"A mover!" Bolin yelled. "I told you that Korra keep up!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that but what is the name of the mover?"

"Heartbender!"

"Heartbender?"

"Yes! It's a romantic mover that stars a bender and a nonbender who work together and slowly begin to fall in love!"

"And what part are you going for."

"Nuktuk! The brave and the bold!" He began to flex his muscles. "They need a strong bender for the part."

"Okay, so who's ging to play as the nonbender?"

"Asami Sato!"

"Who?"

Bolin gasped and put his hands to his chest. He looked at me like I kicked Pabu.

"You don't know who she is?!" he asked loudly

"No, I've never heard of her before." I said, rubbing my ears. If he continued this yelling, I might end up going deaf.

"She's an amazing actress! Oh man Korra! How have you never heard of her?"

"I don't watch a lot of movers."

"Do you know how amazing it would be to get to work with her?! It's my life's dream! Oh look! We're here!"

Finally, after walking for so long, we finally made it to City Hall. After walking up many steps, I pushed open the door and my eyes widened. There were so many people here! There had to be at least a hundred earthbenders, firebenders, and waterbenders here. I only spotted a few airbenders. There were plenty of nonbenders here too.

I look at Bolin. "Bo! There are so many people here!"

"I know!" Bolin exclaimed. "Isn't it great!"

"How long is this going to take?"

"Who knows? We could be here for hours, days, even weeks!"

What? Nonononono I can't be here for weeks just for Bolin to try out for a part that he was clealy going to get because he starred in every other Nuktuck mover. I turn around to leave when I feel Bolin's hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked

I move his hand off of my arm. "Bo. I can't be here for weeks while you try out for a part that you are clearly going to get."

"Korra come on!" He was begging now. "Please stay! It won't take long. There are actually less people here than I thought there would be! Please! We haven't hung out in so long! Please stay! Please!? It won't take more than an hour! I promise!"

I cross my arms over my chest. I looked over at Bolin, which I shouldn't have dont because he was making those polar bear puppy eyes at me.

"Fine." I muttered. "But if it takes more than an hour, I'm walking out of here."

Bolin put on a smile that nearly split his face. "Promise!"

Fifty nine minuets later, we were at the front of the line. There was audtion table that had two seats. One had Varrick sitting in it who had a crazy smile on his face. The other seat was empty. I wonder who was supposed to be sitting in it. Bolin walked up to Varrick and shook his hand.

"Hey kid!" Varrick said in a loud voice. "Great to see ya! Let me guess, you're here for the part of Nuktuk?"

"That's right!" Bolin replied

Varrick then looked at me and his smile grew bigger.

"Are you here to audition too?" He asked

"Oh, uh, no." I said. "I'm just here to support Bolin."

"C'mon Korra!" Bolin basically screamed. "Audition! It'll be fun!"

"Bo, I really don't know if I can-"

"Sorry sorry!" A voive called out. "I'm back!"

The woman came into view and my jaw nearly dropped. The woman came up to Varrick and took a seat next to him. She was gorgeous! And by gorgeous, I mean okay looking. She had long black hair, pretty green eyes, and perfect make up. Spirits, she looked like she belonged in a mover!

"Sorry for taking so long." The woman said. "The last person was really upset that she didn't get the part and I had to call security."

"It's fine Asami." Varrick said. "These two are the last two."

"Oh man!" Bolin squealed. "It's Asami Sato! This can't be happening!" He began to jump up and down. "I'm such a big fan of your work! You're my favorite actress!"

Wait, this was Asami Sato? The famous mover star Bolin wouldn't shut up about? She looked no older than I did. In fact, I though she was going to be in her thirties since apparently she was so well known.

The gorgeous woman, Asami, chuckled. "Thank you." She said. "But I don't think I'm that great."

"Are you kidding!? You're the best actress in the history of acting!"

Asami chuckled again and looked at me. I felt my breath hitch a little. It was probably nothing.

"Are you trying out as well?" She asked

"Uh, um, I-I -" I stuttered. Come on Korra. Words are a thing. All the cool kids were using it!

"Yes!" I then slammed my mouth shut. Did I really just say that?

"Great!" Asami said as she got up. "If you two follow me you will get a script to say the lines."

Asami then started to walk towards the back. Bolin began to follow her like a lost puppy. I stood there for a few moments before givinga huff and following them. What did I just get myself into?

 **So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please give me your thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! This was kind of difficult to write so I hope it turned out okay.**

Asami lead us through a long hallway. While Bolin was still fangirling over Asami Sato and asking her questions, I trailed a few steps behind them with my head down.

I can't believe I said that I was auditioning for this mover! I didn't even want to be in City Hall, must less a mover! It was all Asami's fault. If she hadn't looked at me the way she did, I wouldn't be here right now.

I didn't notice that Bolin and Asami had stopped so I ran straight into Bolin.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's cool." He replied

We had walked into a room that looked like a place where people would practice for plays. There was a stage right in the middle of the room and two rows of chairs in front of the stage. Asami lead us through the chairs until we got to the front row. In one of the seats were a few sheets of paper and pen. Asami grabbed the papers and handed one to me and Bolin.

"The paper you have tells you a little about the character you will be playing as and below it are lines." Asami explained. "I'm not allowed to tell you if they are from the mover nor can I tell you who's lines they are. Just play out the scene the way you feel it should be played out."

"Sweet!" Bolin exclaimed. "So do you always cast people from here?"

"We always cast people from differen't places but this stage is where we usually do it, yes. And I don't cast people, I just give suggestions on who should be casted."

"Have you casted anyone so far?"

"Yes. So far we have casted three people. A man named Iroh, a woman named Ginger, and a woman named Kuvira."

"Ginger is in this mover!? This is great! I worked with her in films I've been casted in before!"

"Well, hopefully you get to work with her again."

While Bolin and Asami chatted, I looked over my script. The script I have gotten was of a girl who seemed to be the smart one of this mover. She was a mechanical engineer who runs a successful company. She always helped the main character whenever they needed it. She sounded like a pretty interesting character.

"Okay." Asami said, taking me out of my thoughts. "The entrance to the stage is through that door. Once you go in, walk down the hallway and walk through the second door on your right. That will lead you to some stairs that will lead you to the stage. Feel free to warm up before you start. You two are the last people for today so take as long as you need."

"Thanks!" Bolin said. He then began to drag me to the door Asami directed us to. While walking, Bolin quickly read over his paper and when he finished, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"This is so great!" Bolin said. "I read over the character and the lines and even though Asami couldn't tell us who's lines they were, I just know that it's Nuktuk! Sure, he's different than when I played him in other movers but I know it's him."

"That's great." I said, not really paying attention.

"It is! Apparently in this mover, he's a firebender who is serious and moody but will help his friends no matter what."

"Serious and moody? That doesn't sound like you. And you're an earth bender."

"Yeah that worries me a little but when I played him before, he was a water bender. Maybe if I get the part Varrick will pull some strings like he always does with his movers."

"Good point."

"So, what script did you get?"

"I got a character who is a mechanical engineer who runs a company and helps her friends."

"Awesome. Sounds like one of the main parts."

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be cool if you and I got one of the main parts and ended up falling in love with each other?"

I mentally gagged. I know, I shouldn't have but I couln't help it! Yes, Bolin was a great guy and all but the idea of being with him, even in a mover, made me feel uncomfortable."

"Nevermind." Bolin said making a face. "That would be weird. You're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. Besides, I have Opal."

"How are you and Opal?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We're great! Opal in incredible! She's so smart and kind and her shyness is so cute! She makes me so happy!"

I look at Bolin. He had a stupid, lovesick grin on his face. Ever since him and Opal started dating a few months back, he had been ridiculously happy. The kind of happy that made you wonder why you didn't have a relationship like his.

"Yeah, I see that she makes you happy." I say, chuckling.

"I bet." Bolin said dreamily. "So how was Asami? Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's okay."

"Just okay? We all heard the way you stuttered when she asked you if you were auditioning and may I remind you, you said you didn't wamt to.

I blush a little. "She's alright. She isn't as old as I thought she would be and she's pretty nice."

"Nice enough to get you to audition even though you didn't want to?"

I punch him in the shoulder while he laughed.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"Relax." Bolin said while rubbing his shoulder. "I'm just messing with you."

We walked through the door and following Asami's instructions, we walked through the second door on the right and walked up the stairs. I opened another door that lead to the stage. There were red curtains that were covering up most of the stage except a part in the middle. Bolin and I stood there for a few moments.

"So, who's going first?" I asked

"Me!" Bolin practically yelled. "Let me go first!"

"Go ahead."

He the walked on stage until he passed the curtains so he can see out to the seats. I watched him beind the curtains. I hear Bolin clear his throat and began to say his lines. He wasn't even looking at the paper! How the hell did he remember his lines and he only looked at the paper once?! I just watched, shocked and amazed at how great he was. For each like he said, he had on a different expression and a different tone of voice. Sometimes he was loud and other times he was so quiet I could barely hear him. He look over at me and I gave him a smile and clapped my hands. If he was nervous, he wasn't showing it. Oh man, he was doing so great. He finished his lines and bowed. I heard Asami clap from her seat in front of the stage.

"Bolin!" I heard her say. "That was amazing! I have no doubt that you will get this part!"

"Thank you!" Bolin squealed and almost skipped back towards me. I closed my mouth that I hadn't even realized I had opened.

"Dude!" I almost yell. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Bolin replied. "I was so nervous! Could you tell?"

I shook my head. "How did you manage to remember your lines so fast?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just looked at it once and was all set. It was like this mover was made for me."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, Leonardo."

"You ready?" Bolin asked.

"What?" I say, confused.

"It's your turn to audition."

There was no way I was going to do nowhere near as good as Bolin did. I knew that if I got on that stage, I would embarrass myself.

"C'mon!" Bolin encouraged. "You'll do great! Just say the lines like you think they should be said."

I hold the paper so tightly, I almost rip it. I felt my heart start to pound. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. I face Asami, who was sitting in one of the seats, with one leg on top the other, paper on her lap and a pen in her hand.

"Hi" Asami said coolly.

"H-Hey." I reply nervous. Asami seemed to pick up on that.

"First time auditioning?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Relax and just say the lines the way you think they should be said."

People kept saying that, can I get some new advice?

"Okay." I muttered. I skim through the piece of paper quickly. These random lines didn't seem to be in any order. I took another deep breath and began to say the first line.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." I say in a reassuring tone. "I'm just glad you're here now. I don't think I could've handled losing you and my father in the same day."

I look at Asami, who had an eyebrow raised. I start to panic. Did I say that badly? Was that not what she was looking for? Did she not think it was good enough? I cleared my throat and said another line.

"You don't think I know what my own father is capable of?!" I say this line is an angry tone. "You don't get to disappear for three years and tell me what you think is best for me!"

I looked at Bolin. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. That gave me confidence to say the next line.

"People usually think I'm daddy's little girl but I can handle myself. I've been taking self defense classes since I was this high." I hold my hand out to my waist to show the height.

I took another look at Asami. She had her head tilted and was looking a me with a blank expression. I feel my heart drop a little. For some reason, I really wanted to please this lady. I swallowed and read the last line.

"Really?" I say, in a shocked and surprised voice. "Okay. I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like."

I breathe a sigh of relief as I finish the last line. I put the paper down and looked at Asami. She still had that blank expression on her face. After a few moments, she cleared her throat.

"You did pretty well for your first audition." She said. "I'll be sure to let you know if you got the part."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't get a "that was incredible" like Bolin had. I felt my nerves coming back. I nodded and walked back towards Bolin.

"You did great!" He said. "See? I told you you would!"

"Yeah." I replied. "I don't know though. Asami didn't seem as excited as she did when you auditioned."

"Please, all actors do that. C'mon, now here comes the worst part, waiting to see if you got the part."

"Alright. Lets get out of here."

We made our way down the stairs that lead to the stage, through the door and out to where the chairs were. Asami got up from her seat and walked towards us.

"You both did great." she said.

"Thank you so much!" Bolin said. I just put my hand in my pockets.

"Thanks." That was all I could say.

"I'll let you know if either of you got the part."

Bolin and I nodded. We then made our way through the chairs and down the hallway that lead us to this room. After a few steps, I realized Asami wasn't following us. I turn and saw her pacing back and forth on her phone. I turned back and jogged to catch up with Bolin. We got out of the hallway, made our way through City Hall and out the door to the streets of Republic City.

"So how was your first audution?" Bolin asked

"I was nerve wracking." I admitted. "I felt like I was going to melt."

"From the nerves of from Asami?"

"Oh my spirits, Bo. From the nerves Bo!"

"Are you sure ? Because I the way you kept looking at her during the audition made it seem like-ow!"

He said ow because I punched him again, harder this time.

"I was going to say that it seemed like Asami made you nervous." Bolin continued, rubbing is shoulder. He was probably going to get a bruise there later.

"No, Asami doesn't make me nervous, embarrassing myself in front of mover stars makes me nervous."

"Well, maybe it's possible that you, maybe, sort of, have a crush on her."

I turn away from Bolin so he couldn't see my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered as I started walking faster down the street.

I can't believe Bolin said that. That was not true! Not at all. Bolin was going crazy. I do not have a crush on Asami Sato.

 **Whoo. This chapter was kind of hard to write. Do you guys like it? I tried to make the characters in the mover based on the Krew but the plot will be different. I promise. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home, I may or may not have went on my laptop, got online, and typed in 'Asami Sato' in the search box. Hey, she was a famous actress. One who I've never heard of. I'm sure you've done it too. I just wanted to see the lists of movers she's played in.

The page loaded and it showed a list of the things she starred in. The list was long and by long I mean _long._ Seriously, this list went on for days. I recognized some of the movers that I watched. So I have seen here but I didn't remember. How I never heard of her was beyond me. After I finished looking down the list, I went to images of Asami. There were so many pictures of her. Of course there were because I search a famous mover star. There were pictures of her walking down the red carpet, pictures of her in different places around the world, picture of her greeting fans. Every picture showed her smiling. She had a great smile. Looking at some of these pictures, her around a bunch of her fans, made me wonder how many people knew the real Asami.

I stomach growled. I put my laptop on the coffee table (which is funny because I don't drink coffee), and walked into my kitchen. It was small and simple. A sink, a fridge, a counter, cabinets. I open the freezer and looked inside. After a few moments of debating between pizza rolls and hot pockets, I choose pizza rolls because who doesn't love pizza rolls?

I took the package out the freezer and tried to pull it open. It refused. This is the thing I hate about plastic packaging. It never wanted to open. I decided not to fight it and ended up ripping the bag with my teeth. I grabbed a plate and poured all of the pizza rolls on it. I put the plate in the microwave for five minuets. Most people I knew put pizza rolls in the oven but I didn't have time for that. My stomach wanted food ASAP.

I leaned against the counter. I look at the clock on the wall. It was only five in the afternoon. My eyes then went from the clock to the phone sitting on the counter.

Spirits, was it ever going to ring?

Bolin was not lying about waiting being the worst part. It was torture. Really, it's only been two hours since Bolina and I auditioned but still. I wanted to know if I got the part. I start to feel a wave of excitement until I remebered Asami's reaction to my audition.

Was I really that bad? I've nevered acted a day in my life so of course I was nervous but the way Asami looked at me after reading those lines made me worried. Did she really not like it? Did I embarrass myself or worse, did I embarrass her? Spirits, I hoped my audition was good enough.

It's funny because I didn't want to audition in the first place but here I was, waiting to see if I got the part.

The ring of the microwave interrupts my thoughts.

I take the plate out of the microwave quickly because it was hot. As I waited for the pizza rolls to cool down, my phone rings.

I practically dive over the kitchen counter to grab the phone. I rolled onto the living room floor and answered the call.

"Hello?!" I asked, urgently

"Hey, Korra." The voice of Opal said

I sighed a huge, kind of irritated sigh. "Hey, Opal."

"You sound upset. Is this a bad time?"

"No. I'm just a little restless, waiting for a phone call."

"Phone call for what?"

"To see if I got the part in the mover."

"Oh yeah, Bolin said he took you when he went to audition. How did it go?"

"It was okay. Bolin was excited, as usual. I doubt that you called to see how my audition went. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me, Bolin, and Mako tonight."

"I don't know, I just took pizza rolls out of the microwave."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I literally just took them out the microwave."

"Come on Korra, the three of us haven't hung out in ages. We're going to Narook's. Your favorite place right?"

I look at my plate of pizza rolls from my place in the living room. I felt like I had betrayed them in a way.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys there."

"Great! See you there."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I walked back in to the kitchen and and put the plate back in the microwave.

"Until next time." I say before heading out the door

I arrive at Narook's. I walked in the restaurant and saw Bolin, Mako, and Opal sitting near the back in a booth. I walk towards them.

"Hey Korra." Opal greeted.

"Hey." I replied before taking a seat next to Mako.

"By the way, we ordered for you already. Seaweed noodles." Opal informed

"Thanks." I always got seaweed noodles whenever I come here.

"Okay, so I have some really great news!" Bolin said all to happy.

"What is it?" I asked

"I got the part!"

"Really?! When?!" Opal almost screamed.

"About an hour ago! I was playing video games when my phone rang. It was Varrick. He told me that I got the part!"

"That's great, bro!" Mako exclaimed.

"Congrats!" I say. I was shocked. How did he get the part so soon? We literally auditioned a few hours ago. Well, I shouldn't be too shocked because Bolin did show an amazing performance. I was really happy for him.

"Do you know who you'll be playing as?" Opal asked.

"Not yet." Bolin said. "I should know tomorrow. That's when Varrick said all the actors and actresses are supposed to meet and get their scripts."

"That's awesome, Bo." I say. "You deserve it."

"Thanks. What about you? Did you get a call yet?"

"Not yet."

"You'll get it. Don't worry."

I smile. Soon, the waiter came over with our food. When he sat down my huge bowl of noodles, I grabbed my fork and started eating. I was so hungry. The others began to eat as well.

"We got to meet Asami Sato." Bolin said out of nowhere.

Mako and Opal dropped their forks. Maok stopped chewing his piece of meat and Opal nearly choked on her food. Bolin patted her on the back.

"Asami Sato." She said in a small voice.

"The Asami Sato?" Mako asked

"Yes." Bolin confirmed. "The Asami Sato. She was the one who was watching the auditions."

"Damn it." Mako muttered. "I wish I could have went with you guys."

"You should have. You know Korra didn't know who she was?"

Opal and Mako looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't know who she is?" Opal asked

"I do now." I said. "She's a famous mover star."

Opal rolled her eyes. "No shit." she said

"And she's okay." I continued.

"Oh please, Korra." Bolin butted in. "You know she's more than okay. The way she made you stutter and blush. She even got you to audition when you didn't want to!"

"Shut up, Bolin."

"In fact, I think dear Korra may have a crush on her."

I stood up in my seat. Well, as much as I could in a booth seat.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at me. I sat back down. Mako, Bolin, and Opal just laughed at me. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"It's not funny." I muttered.

"It really is!" Bolin wheezed, laughing harder and harder. "Did you see how defensive she got?!"

They started to laugh harder. I just went back to eating my food, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt. Spirits, my friends were true assholes.

Finally, they stopped laughing and went back to eating. After everyone had finished, we paid for our food and left the restaurant.

"Thanks for the night." I said. "It was fun until you guys started being douche bags."

"Oh stop Korra." Opal said. "We were just messing with you."

"Yeah okay."

"Well, I gotta get Opal back home." Bolin said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." I said. Bolin and Opal left, leaving me alone with Mako. He turned towards me.

"Hey." He said. "Can I walk you home?"

I shook my head. "No, my place isn't too far from here. I'll manage."

"Okay. Can we talk?"

"Mako, we have nothing to talk about."

"Korra, please, I need to explain-"

"Look, we talked about it before. Okay? Let's just drop it. Besides, we're still friends right"

Mako looked down at his boots. "Right." He muttered

"Okay. Good. I'll see you later." I give him a hug that he returned quickly. I then turned and headed back to my apartment.

When I got there, I took off my shoes and decided to take a quick shower. Once I was done, I went into my room and put on a tank top and sweat pants. Then, I got into my bed a fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

I turned and looked at the clock. I wasn't even eight yet. I groaned and walked out of my room and to the kitchen counter where my phone was. I took it off the hook and answered it.

"Hello?" I say in a groggy voice.

"Korra?" It was Asami. Asami!

I quickly clear my throat so I don't sound like I just woke up.

"Hi!" I replied quickly. " Uh, yeah this is Korra."

"Good morning. I have some good news for you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am happy to tell you that you got the part!"

 **Another chapter done! Thank you so much those of you who left a review and gave me advice on how to make my story better. It really keeps me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

I nearly drop the phone.

I stood there with my mouth open, which wasn't a good idea because I haven't brushed my teeth yet and I didn't exactly have the best morning breath.

Then again, who does?

I couldn't believe it. I got the part! Sweet Raava I got the part! I was starting to feel as if I didn't do good enough and I had embarrassed myself at the audition but now, here I was standing in the kitchen, on my phone with Asami Sato on the other line telling me that I got the part in the mover.

I'm not gonna lie. I started dancing. Hey, I'm allowed to be happy! I ran and jumped onto my couch and started to jump around on it. I kicked the pillows off of it and kept jumping around and waving my arm that wasn't holding the phone. I wanted to scream but I didn't because I didn't want to wake up my neighbors (these walls were very thin).

I kept on jumping. I started to kick out my legs. I had my eyes closed so I didn't know what I was kicking at, much less the direction. I wasn't until I heard a crash, that I stopped dancing.

"Korra?" Asami asked through the phone making me remember that I had the phone in the first place.

"Uh, yeah?" I say, looking over at the lamp that I had just knocked over and broke. Maybe I had gotten a little too excited.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Totally fine! Why do you ask?"

"I heard a crash."

"Oh, it was nothing, I just, uh, knocked over a lamp."

"Let me guess, you got excited, started dancing and ended up knocking over the lamp?"

You could almost hear the smile that I was sure was growing on her beautiful face.

"Heh, yeah." I said awkwardly. How else are you supposed to act when some basically recounted the past two minutes of your life without actually being there to see it?

I was surprised when I heard Asami laugh.

"It's okay." She assured. "Every person that I've told had gotten a part of a mover had done it."

"Really?" I asked. "They ran around their apartment, jumped on couches, and broke lamps?"

"Or a dish or whatever else was within reaching distance. Trust me, you're no different."

For some reason, that comment made my heart sink. I don't know why, it just did.

I stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"So..." I started. "Is that it? You just wanted to call and say that I got the part?"

"No, there's more." Asami said. "All of the cast is supposed to meet this afternoon."

"Meet...for what?"

"So we can go over who got what part, discuss shooting days and what lines you need to memorize before then. And I will be treating the cast to lunch. It gives us a chance to get to know each other and make shooting the mover less awkward. Hopefully some of you will become friends. I look forward to getting to know you as well as the other cast."

I blush a little. A mover star actually wanted to get to know me better? Well, she said as well as the other cast but she said me first!

"Okay, that would be great!" I stated with way too much enthusiasm. "When are we supposed to be meeting?"

"At eleven thirty." Asami replied. "It doesn't take that long to go over scripts and shooting days and how long they will last. I also really want to get to meet the cast. The people we've casted played in movers themselves, like your friend Bolin."

So, I was the only one who didn't play in a film? I look up at the clock on the wall. It was five minuets past eight.

"Alright." I said. "Where do we meet?"

"We will be meeting at city hall." Asami confimed.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay, then I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Asami hung up the phone. I was so in shock. Not at the fact that I got the part, we already established how happy I was about that, but at the fact that I had a casual coversation with a mover star and not just any mover star. Asami Sato! Oh man, and I get to meet her again later this afternoon!

"What a time to be alive!" I yelled out. I then looked ariund, making sure no one heard me which was stupid since I was the only one in the apartment.

I walked back to the counter and hung up the phone. I then walked into my bedroom to officially start the day. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I already took one last night but one this morning wouldn't hurt. When I finished, I grabbed a towel and dried off. Then, I began to brush my teeth and brushed my short hair. Then, I went into my room and pulled out a pair of bright blue jeans and a Fire Ferrets band t shirt. I put them on and walked out of my room. I looked at the clock. Eight fifty.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen on a hunt for food. I look in the freezer and saw hot pockets but I didn't want that. I closed it and looked in the fridge. There was milk, eggs, and a few other things but I didn't feel like cooking. I sighed again and closed the fridge. I then remembered something very important. The pizza rolls I left in the microwave!

I walked to the microwave and opened the door. They were still there. I closed the door and pressed the number two. The microwave started to warm up my food. I hopped and sat on the counter and waited. As i waited, I started to think about last night or more specifically, what Mako had wanted to talk about.

I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about but we had already talked about it before and there was no reason to bring it back up. There really was nothing to talk about. He had cheated on me and I ended things with him. I was mad and upset, yeah, but I got over it after some time and we started talking again. He wanted to talk about why he had cheated and why he wanted (needed as he put it) me back. Mako had tried on multiple occasions to win me back. All had failed badly.

The last attempt he made was about a week ago. I started to remember what he did...

My microwave rung before I could finish, or even start my thought.

I hopped off the counter and took the plate out the microwave. The plate wasn't hot so I used my bare hands to take it out. I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch, putting my plate next to me. I grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the t.v, hoping it would make time go by faster.

What I wanted to watch didn't start until nine. There was a new episode coming on (every Sunday a new episode aired) and I didn't want to miss it. I ate my pizza rolls and flipped through the channels. I found some stupid cartoons and a golf game on almost every channel. Seriously, there was nothing on this early on Sundays. Or anyday to be honest.

I flipped the channel to the golf game. I didn't pay attention to it and just kept eating my breakfast. Suddenly, I remembered that I had a cell phone. Getting up, I walked into my room. I grabbed my phone off it's charger. I walked back to the living room and took my place on the couch. I turned on my phone. It had a crack in it at the top but it didn't bother me. As long as I didn't drop it again, I'd be fine.

No new messages. Make sense. Everyone else on my contact list would still be sleeping. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was filled with too much excitement to even try to go back to sleep. Plus, I knew if I tried, I'd end up oversleeping and being late in meeting Asami and by meeting Asami, I also meant meeting the other cast. I just wanted time to go by faster so I could see Asami. Oh, and the other cast members of course.

Finishing off the last pizza roll, I went to put the plate in the sink. I walked back into the living room and saw the lamp still sitting in a million pieces on the floor, I mean, I saw it before but I was honestly hoping it would clean itself. I grabbed a broom and dustpan and went to clean up the mess. I gathered up all the glass shards and dumped them in the trash. Once I walked back to the couch, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it and looked at the screen to see who was calling. It was Bolin.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Wow." Bolin said in amazement. "I thought you would have still be asleep."

"I should be but I can't. Would you be sleeping if you found out you got the part in the mover?"

"YOU GOT THE PART!?"

Another voice in the background scolded him. "Will you please be quiet? Some people are trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Bolin whispered back.

A smirk grew on my face. "Is that Opal?" I asked

"Ummm, maybe...yeah."

My smirk grew. "What happened to taking her home?" I asked

"We had a change of plans." He mumbled.

"Uh huh. Did those plans involve moaning and screaming?"

"Shut up Korra!"

"Bolin!" Opal said in the background.

"Sorry." He whispered again. "So, you got the part?"

"Yeah, Asami called me about an hour ago and told me." I replied

"Ohhh, Asami. And how was that?"

"Bolin, I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on Asami."

"No one said you did."

"Well, just in case you ask me if I do, I don't."

"Riiiiight. Anyway, did she tell you that we are supposed to meet her and the rest of the cast at eleven thirty?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to treat us to lunch so we get to know her and the cast better."

"I bet you're excited about that huh?"

"Shut up! I think it would be great to see what she's like and how she does things. It could be fun."

"It will be. If you want, I could convince the other actors to back off and let you have some alone time with Asami."

"Bolin I swear if you don't shut it I will hang up."

"Okay. I'm done for now. But you should get ready to leave soon because it's getting close to eleven thirty."

I looked at the clock and it was already eleven. Huh, go figure.

"I already took a shower. I'll leave out in the next ten minuets. It doesn't take that long to get to city hall."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. And you already showered? Someone is eager to see Asami."

I blushed a little. So what if I wanted to see Asami. That didn't mean anything.

"Whatever, Bo." I say. "I'll met you there."

"Bye bye Korra who is in denial about not liking Asami." he said while laughing.

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I wasn't in denial. I walked into my room, grabbed my shoes, and put them on. I walked back out, turned off the t.v., and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door, locking the door behind me.

* * *

I made it to city hall quicker than I did yesterday. Maybe because Bolin wasn't chatting in my ear this time. I took out my phone and checked the time. Eleven twenty. I was early. I walked into the building and saw that Bolin was already there. And not only him but Asami was there too. Her back was facing me but I knew it was her. Not that I memorized her back or anything. That would be weird. I walked towards them.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said, waving. Asami turned around and smiled.

"Hi Korra." She greeted.

"Hey!" I say eagerly. Behind Asami, Bolin was trying to surpress and laugh.

"You're here early." Asami continued. "From what Bolin had told me, I'd would have though you'd be late."

Wait, they were talking about me? I look at Bolin and glared at him.

"Don't be mad at him." Asami said. "I asked about you and he told me some things."

Wait, she asked about me? I feel heat rising to my cheeks. Damn it.

"Um, that's, uh..." What was I supposed to say?

"Don't worry, they were good things." Asami reassured.

"Okay. So when do we get the scripts?"

"When the rest of the main cast gets here. Which should be-"

I heard the door open and close. I turned and saw three people walk in and towards us. One woman had red hair and a look that made her look like she was bored and unimpressed. The man had black hair and a kind face. He walked and stood like a general. He was very good looking.

The other woman also had black hair and a mole under her right eye. She walked as if she owned the place. When she stopped walking, she looked at me and scanned me up and down. She then looked me in the eyes and her expression turned into a look of disgust.

I could tell that we were going to have problems already.

"Ginger, Iroh, Kuvira." Asami greeted, shaking each of their hands. She the gestured towards Bolin and I. "This is Bolin and Korra."

Bolin waved. "Hey!" He said

The guy waved back. The red head looked indifferent and the other girl was still looking at me with disgust.

I just smiled at Ginger and Iroh but glared at Kuvira. She glared right back

"Okay." Asami said. "If you guys will follow me, I will give you your scripts and discuss certain things with you."

We followed Asami back to the room where we auditioned. The chairs that were there yesterday were gone but there was a table in front of the stage. Asami lead us towards it. There stacks of paper on it.

"Varrick says that since you guys are the best actors we have casted, you each get a main part, including me."

She grabbed a stack of papers that have been stapled together in a really thick booklet. She handed one to each of us.

"Do we get to act as the person we auditioned for?" The man, Iroh asked.

"Some of you will and some of you won't. I will be playing as myself in this mover. Iroh, you will plays as Nuktuk."

I looked at Bolin. He looked a little upset that he wasn't going to play as Nuktuk, but knowing him, he wasn't going to let that bring him down. He was still going to try his best.

"Ginger," Asami continued. "You will be portraying Anna."

"Good." She said. "I always get the part that I audition for."

"Bolin, you will be acting as Cameron."

Bolin smiled a huge smile. "Awesome."

"Kuvira, you will be playing as Octavia."

Kuvira just nodded.

"And Korra, you will be portraying Ky'Li."

I nodded.

"Okay." Asami said. "We being shooting tomorrow at ten o'clock and we finish at five. We will be doing this every other day starting tomorrow. The places that we will be working in or at will vary so make sure you check with me if you are unsure of where we are going next. When we shoot, it's okay if you forget your lines or if you need a break. We are trying to do this mover the best we can and not fast. So take your time, no need to rush to remember every line in the booklet. Any questions?"

Kuvira raised her hand. I rolled my eyes. We are not in school.

"Yes, Kuvira?" Asami called on her

"Well, since some of us are new here," Kuvira looked right at me. "Should we maybe start out with a few lines a day? Maybe give our newbie a chance to catch up if they feel, I don't know, too much pressure?

I was ready to rip this girl's head off. This girl was hinting that I couldn't handle being around other exprienced actors. That I wasn't cut out for this kind of work.

Asami seemed to notice this too.

"I can assure you that our new actress can handle anything we give her." Asami stated. "If I didn't think she could do it then I wouldn't have casted her. But we could give you a few days to catch up to us if you feel stuck, if that's what you were asking?"

Kuvira opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked like a fish out of water. I couldn't help but smile at the way Kuvira looked and at the fact that Asami had defended me. Not that I couldn't have handled it myself but it felt good that Asami had defended me the way she did.

Kuvira had finally pulled herself together.

"No." she muttered.

"Okay, good." Asami said. "Anymore questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright." Asami said. "If there are no more questions, we should be on our way to lunch. There is this great place that I want you guys to try. If you'll follow me."

Asami lead the way out. Iroh, Bolin and Ginger followed suit. Kuvira stayed for a few moments. She glared daggers at me before following everyone else out.

I don't know what her problem was. I've never seen her a day in my life. It didn't matter. She had a stick up her ass. I wasn't about to let that bring me down. I followed the rest of the group, letting the feeling of Asami defending me wash over me.

 **Another chapter done. As you can tell I suck at coming up with names but whatever. This chapter is a bit longer than the ones before and the rest should be even longer. Just thought I should mention that. And if anyone can figure out the show I was hinting at in the beginning that would be awesome. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

Asami lead us to her limo outside.

I've never seen a limo before. It was long and black. It was shining as if it had just been polished. It was relly nice looking.

"Sweet!" Bolin stated.

"Right?" Iroh replied.

Asami chuckled. "Well, I hope it is. This is how we're getting to the restaurant."

"Wait." I said. "We're gonna rid to the restaurant in that thing?"

"Yes. Unless you want to walk?"

"No! It's not like that. I just never ridden inside a limo before."

"That's fine. It's just like ridding in a regular car." She looked at the limo. "Just longer."

"Alright then."

The sound of a door opening and closing caught mt attention. A man dressed in black suit came over to us and opened it.

"You may enter." He said in a grave tone.

Bolin and Iroh raced to get in first. They both tried to muscle their way into the limo. They both ended up falling onto the floor. Bolin got up first and claimed the seat closest to the window. Iroh got up and huffed as he took his seat in a seat across from Bolin. I just laughed at the scene along with Asami, who was laughing as well. Kuvira got in and sat next to Iroh followed by Ginger who sat next to Kuvira. I got in and sat next to Bolin. Asami was speaking to the driver who nodded, before getting into the limo and closing the door. The driver went back up to the front and began to drive where Asami wanted us to go.

It was silent. Well, no, not completely silent. Iroh and Bolin were thumb wrestling and they let out occasional shouts of joy when they won of huffs when they lost. Apparently they were trying to see who could win the most games before we got to our destination. But other than that, no one was saying anything. Ginger sat with her arms crossed like she was bored. Asami was looking through her phone, probably on instagram, or updating her status. Kuvira just kept looking at me and glaring, like my existence annoying her. I didn't look at her and instead, I focused on good things, like the fact that Asami and I were sitting so close that our shoulders were touching.

I felt so out of place here. Seriously. Here I was, sitting in a limo that costs more than my own apartment with a bunch of mover stars. I've never played in anything a day in my life. The only reason that I didn't jump out of a moving vehical was because Bolin, someone that I actually knew, was with me and even made me anxious because he's also been in a mover or three! I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't-

Bolin nudged my shoulder, interrupting my dilima.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured.

Bolin nodded and went back to thumb wrestling Iroh.

Asami blew air out of her nose and put her phone in her pocket. Doing this caused her leg to brush against mine. I felt my ears burn. Good thing my hair covered it.

"Sorry." Asami apologized.

"Uh, it's-it's fine." I stuttered.

Too bad my hair couldn't cover my mouth.

I looked in front of me and towards Kuvira, who had raised an eyebrow. She was still staring at me. Just when I was about to ask why she kept looking at me like that, the limo stopped. Asami looked out the window and smiled.

"We're here." She said, getting out of the car. No wait, limo. I got out after her.

"I win!" Iroh exclaimed.

Bolin just huffed and got out of the limo next followed by Ginger, Kuvira, and Iroh. I looked around and saw that we were in a parking lot. There were other cars her that almost filled up the entire lot. I was surprised that the limo driver actually managed to find a spot. We were in the parking lot of a huge restaurant the I've never seen before. This place was much bigger than the apartment building I lived in. The huge sign on the building said-

"Kwong's?" Bolin asked in awe.

"Yup." Asami confirmed, popping the p. "This place opened up just last week and I've been three times. Well, four counting this time. Their food was just amazing!"

Asami led us through the parking lot. Once the doors came into view, Bolin and Iroh raced each other to see who could get their first. Bolin got there before Iroh and opened the door for all of us. We walked inside the restaurant, single file.

"Thanks Bo." I said.

"No problem." He replied, walking inside.

Asami walked up to a podium to meet a guy, who must have been the host, in a uniform. There was a huge book on the podium.

"Hi." Asami greeted. "Reservations for Sato. Party of six."

The guy looked down and used his finger to scroll down the list of names. He then found what he was looking for.

"Here you are." He said. He grabbed six menus from the other side of the podium. "If you'll follow me."

We followed the host to a table near the back of the restaurant. He sat the menus down on the table and pulled an empty table over to the table we were going to sit at in order to have six seats. He picked up the menus and sat one down in each spot.

"You may be seated." The host said. "I will come by later to take your orders." He then left to greet more people who have just walked in.

I sat in the middle on one side of the table. Bolin sat on my right while Kuvira sat on my left. Great. (Note the sarcasm). Across from me sat Asami with Ginger on her left and Iroh on her right.

I took my menu and opened it. My first thought was 'what the hell is this?' Everything on the menu look weird and would probably taste even weirder. Also, I couldn't pronounce the names of most of the dishes. I was going to have a hard time ordering.

"So..." Bolin said. He looked just as confused as I felt. "How are you guys? What do you guys do?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean other than acting." He corrected.

"Well," Asami said. "I help my dad out with making and designing Sato-mobiles."

"Okay, you're just being modest." Iroh intervened. "You practically owned the company."

"I just make sure that everything is up and running in the industry."

"Wait, what industry." I asked.

"Future Industries." Asami said. "You've never heard of it?"

"I mean, I've heard of Sato-mobiles but I've never heard of the company who makes them."

"Really?" Asami look surprised.

I shook my head. Asami just stared at me with a look I couldn't read. Suddenly, the host approached us.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

Asami looked around. Everyone else seemed to know what they wanted while I was still trying to read the names of the dishes.

"We're sill deciding." She said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He walked off again

I gave Asami a look that said thank you. She smiled in return.

"So how may movers have you starred in?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I basically stalked her yesterday when I got home.

"Not that many." Asami answered.

"What?" Bolin asked. "You've played in so many! Starfall, Black Out-"

"Okay," Asami interrupted. "so maybe I've played in a lot of movers but I do it because it's fun."

"What about you Ginger." I asked.

"I've played in all of the Nuktuk movers." She said. She sounded as if she had answered this question fifty times before.

"Okay...and you Iroh?"

"I've played in four movers." He replied. "I would tell you the names but then you'd watch them and trust me, you really don't want to."

"Hey!" Asami said. "I've starred in those movers with you!"

"I know. That's why I said not to watch them."

Asami playfully hit Iroh in the shoulder. He just laughed. I watched the whole scene play out. Something about how easily these two interacted with each other made me feel...I don't know. I couldn't think of the word. I just sighed and decided to ask Kuvira the same question.

"And you?" I asked.

"I've played in a total of four successful mover." She stated. "What about you Korra? How many movers have you played in?"

I glared at her. Why would she ask me that stupid question. I was about to say something rude but then the host came back.

"Are you ready." He asked.

"Yes." Asami replied.

He took out a notepad and a pen. He began to take everyone's order and choice of drink. I quickly look at the menu and decided on the one thing that I could actually read.

"And you ma'am?" The host asked.

"I'll take the seaweed noodles please." I gave my order.

"An what would you like to drink?"

"Ummm...do you have root beer?"

"I'm sorry, we don't serve that here."

What kind of place doesn't serve root beer?

"Oh, okay. I'll just take some water then."

"Okay. You're food should be out her soon." He walked off again.

"So are any of you guys benders?" Iroh asked.

"I'm an earth bender." Bolin stated, flexing his arms. "And you?"

"Fire bender." Iroh pointed his index finger and made a small flame.

"Put that out." Asami ordered. "We don't need you burning down the place that just opened."

"Sorry." Iroh put the flame out.

"I'm an earth bender." Kuvira said with pride.

"Cool!" Bolin exclaimed. "Earth benders for life." He reached across the table and held his hand out for a high five. Kuvira just glared at him. Bolin pulled his arm back and shrunk in his seat.

"I'm a non bender." Asami said. "But I can still fight."

"Don't doubt her." Iroh warned. "She can kick some serious ass."

Everyone but Ginger and Kuvira laughed. Such killjoys.

"I'm a non bender too." Ginger said.

What about you Korra?" Asami asked. "Can you bend?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm a water bender."

"And an earth bender." Bolin continued. ""And a fire bender and an air bender."

Everyone looked at me in a mixture of shock and awe. Even Kuvira. I started to feel uncomfortable with the way everyone was looking at me.

"You can bend all four?" Iroh asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah." I say nervously.

"Show us!"

"Uh, maybe later."

"Come on! Please?"

"Iroh, hush!" Asami chided. "If she doesn't want to show us then she doesn't have to."

Something about her voice. The tone she used. It sounded disappointed. I felt my heart tug. Heart burn maybe. I decided that I didn't like seeing Asami disappointed.

I raised my arms up in a blocking motion. The ground beneath our feet raised up.

"Whoa!" Iroh said.

I sat the ground back down. I then pointed a finger and made a small flame burst to life. I quickly put it out and the created a small breeze causing everyone's hair to flow around. I killed the breeze.

"That was great!" Iroh stated. "What about water?"

I looked around and saw a table that had a cup of water sitting on it. I pointed to the table.

"Watch."

Everyone watched the cup. I moved my hands around in fluid motions. The water from the cup rose out of the cup. I made it move around for a while before setting it back down in the cup. Everyone turned and looked at me. They began to clap.

"That was amazing Korra!" Asami said.

I blushed. "Thanks. I can do more but I'd rather not do it inside."

"Still!" Iroh said. "That was awesome! It sucks that bending isn't as popular as it used to be."

"That was pretty great." Ginger admitted.

"Epic." Bolin said.

Kuvira didn't say anything. She just sat there.

Soon, our food had arrived. A huge tray was being carried by two men. One of them was also carrying a stand. Once they came over, he opened the stand and sat the tray on the stand. Both men began to give out the plates until everyone got their food.

"Anything else?" One of the men asked.

"No thank you." Asami replied.

"Okay, enjoy your meal." He then looked at me. "I have to inform you that we saw you bending and that we have a strict no bending policy."

I shrunk down in my seat. "Sorry."

"It's fine." The man gathered the tray and left.

Iroh began to laugh. "Wow Korra." He said.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. "You were bending too!"

"Yeah but I didn't get caught."

Asami hit him again.

"Shut up and eat." She ordered.

* * *

After a while, everyone had finished eating. They same people who handed us our food came to pick up the empty bowls and palates. Asami was right. The food here was amazing! Crazy expensive but amazing!

They handed Asami the bill, which was probably high, and she gave them her debit card. They had walked off with it and came back with it a few minuets later. It was really fun, even if Kuvira was an asshole. I also learned a lot about them. I learned that Asami was from the Fire Nation and that she had designed her first Sato-mobile when she was eighteen. That was what she currently drove with today ay twenty two. Iroh was also from the Fire Nation and he has wanted to be an actor since he was six. Ginger was from here in Republic City and that she wasn't a natural red head. Who would have thought. Kuvira was from the Earth Kingdom and that she was a dancer before she became an actress.

Bolin got up from his seat. "Gotta take a bathroom break. I'll be back."

"I gotta go to." Iroh said, getting up.

"I have to fix my make up." Ginger said and got up.

"I'm going to wait outside." Kuvira stated getting up as well leaving Asami and I alone.

"Well, what about you?" Asami asked.

"Um, what about me?" I replied, nervous. Why was I nervous all of a sudden?

"Where are you from?"

"Oh. I'm from the Southern Watertribe."

"Really? That's great. Have you ever met a guy named Chief Tonraq?"

"Of course. He's my dad."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah totally."

"So, wait, doesn't that make you a princess of some sort?"

"Well, I guess but I never really thought of myself that way I don't see myself higher than anyone else."

"Wow. I've never heard someone say something like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone I've met has given themselves some sort of title. But you haven't. I admire that."

I blushed. An actress admired me? Well not me but something about me?

"Why did you come to Republic City?" Asami asked.

"Well." I started. "I've always lived a sheltered life. I wanted to get out and explore and discover new things. Once I turned eighteen, my parents helped me moved out here."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty one."

"Seriously? Wow. You seem older."

"I think it's the hair."

"I really like your hair."

I blushed and ran a hand through my hair. "Thanks. I like yours too. It looks snazzy."

Asami smiled and was about to say something when Iroh and Bolin raced back, Ginger walking behind them.

"I got here first!" Bolin stated.

"No I did!" Iroh claimed.

"You both got back at the same time." I said. "It's a tie."

"No way!" Iroh said.

"Yes way." Asami countered. "Come on. It's time to go."

Asami and I got up and, with Bolin, Ginger, Iroh following, we left the restaurant.

Kuvira was just standing out there. With her tagging along, the six of us got into the parked limo and got back in our original seats. The driver (where had he been all this time?) drove us back to City Hall.

* * *

The driver parked just outside of City Hall. We all climbed out of the limo.

"Thanks for taking us out Asami." Iroh said.

"Thank you." Both Ginger and Kuvira said in unison.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Alright. I'm going to head home. You guys should too. Don't forget, our first shooting starts at ten."

"Alright we get it." Iroh retorted playfully before giving Asami a hug. One that she happily returned. I felt my eyebrows furrow at the sight.  
Then, the two pulled away.

Iroh, Kuvira, and Ginger all got into their respective cars and drove off. Asami turned to us.

"Aren't you two leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I walked here."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. No. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Not trusting my mouth, I just nodded.

"Okay." Asami said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Asami walked to her car, the Sato-mobile she was talking about at the restaurant, got in it and started it. She then drove on home.

Bolin nudged my shoulder. He had a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Still in denial about liking Asami?" He asked.

"For Raava's sake Bolin, I don't like her!"

"Korra no need to deny the truth. I saw the way you were looking at her during lunch! The way you blushed when she complimented your bending. You like her!"

I just walked down the sidewalk, leaving Bolin.

"You cant deny it Korra!" Bolin shouted as I walked further and further away from him. "You like her!"

I just kept walking, my face redder than ever. What if I did like Asami? It didn't mean anything. It was nothing. Just a crush. A small, dumb, stupid crush.

 **Another chapter done!**


End file.
